Bad Faith
by We Are the Walrus
Summary: I had it all planned out play hard to get, fool around with him a bit, make him trust me, get my information and then kill him. But should i listen to my head or my heart?
1. The Mission

It was all so simple back then, I was a child. I didn't know what the real world contained, and furthermore, I didn't know what love was, nor did I ever expect to. Now, none of them have seen me for years. I'm not even sure if they will even remember me. I was just Hermione Granger, bookworm, faithful sidekick to Harry Potter, but little did the people of Hogwarts know, I was to become the best auror of our time. And that's where my story begins…

Fudge gave me an assignment that I thought would be simple and easy. Just like the rest. Lure the culprit in; find out the information that I needed, then kill them. Easy. Or, so I thought. Little did I know the power of love.

"Malfoy"

"Isn't he in Azkaban?" I asked Fudge

"I'm not talking about Lucius"

I could feel my face turn white and my hands started to shake.

I knew exactly whom he was talking about. The one who killed my two best friends.

"You see Granger, we don't have enough information to prove his guilt. I need you to – "

"Make him fall in love with me? Right? And then, when the time is right, find out the information that I need and then kill him? Just like what I did with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Too easy. You know Fudge, if it wasn't for me, right now, the ministry would be in some knee deep high shit"

"Don't get cocky with me Granger. You may be one of the best aurors that we have – "

"The best"

"But, even the best aurors fall in the most unlikely cases"

"What do you mean fall"

"You will just have to see when you find your weakness"

He then handed me the file and I walked out the room in a huff. Nobody told me off. I was the best, and if the ministry lost me, good old Voldie would be alive again, Lucius would be terrorizing children in the street and Fudge wouldn't have his job. Who was he to tell me what's what and who's who. I knew the business. And by the time I am done with Malfoy, I will get a promotion and a fat paycheck.

A/N: We are back once again…c'mon, we know you missed us! Anyway, this is another Dramione story, even though it doesn't seem like it in this chapter. This ship will progress slowly into the harbor. Anyways, review if you want more!

-Walrus


	2. Storytime

Chapter Two

So there I was. I had been tracking him for a total of three weeks, two hours and 32 seconds. I knew that he liked to go to a café called Storytime. Apparently, you could buy cappuccinos and read at the same time. It would be my kind of place if I had time for that kind of frivolous thing.

When I graduated from Hogwarts, I soon knew what the world was really about, I knew

that I had to pull my act together. I soon knew how to get what I wanted. For, I was

exactly what the ministry needed. I had perfect grades, I was quick witted, intelligent and

I knew the mind of a sick and twisted men. So, naturally, I became an auror. And of

course me being the top student that I was for all my years at Hogwarts, I soon rose to the

second highest position there was: Assistant Head Auror. For reasons I still fail to

comprehend, the Ministry had kept Mad-Eye as Top Auror. He was still good, but in my

opinion, was starting to go a bit batty. So this mission was the most important of all. This

mission was going to get me that top spot. This mission was going to bring them all

down.

But that's what I thought.

Malfoy would roam the English countryside on his broom, picking up girls as he went

and dropping them the next day. I was to make sure I wasn't one of these girls. I

had to learn how his mind worked. He liked girls that were in equal proportion.

He thought he hated girls that were clingy, although, he kept on going after that

kind of girl. Arrogant prick. It did a trip for his ego when he dropped them like a

newborn giraffe and then see them run after him.

I wasn't to run after him. I was to make an impression; to make him run after me. After all, we couldn't have our soon-to-be head auror running after the next prisoner of Azkaban now, could we?

I arrived at Storytime at ten to four (he has been arriving here at precisely 4 o'clock everyday for the past 3 weeks). I had ten minutes to prepare myself. I knew where he sat, what he has been reading, what kind of latte he has been ordering. He was so simple, yet, so complex. And I hated that. One moment he would read a romance novel, the next he would be fucking some random chick in the storage room. I could only say one thing, this man confused me, and I was determined to find out what was so mesmerizing about Draco Malfoy. Sure, I had seen photos of my next culprit, but I hadn't seen him face to face in almost four years.

So, I sat in the chair opposite to his usual seat, put on my reading glasses and pretended to be interested in some random book about how…hell, I don't even remember what it was about. All I could remember was a clock striking four, and a tall man filling the doorway. I could feel his eyes boring into me, although I didn't look up. I knew he would come to me, I would not disgrace myself in approaching him.

And, he came.


	3. Lets Arrange a Plan

Chapter 3 Lets Arrange a Plan

"Granger"

"Excuse me?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger isn't it?"

"Do I know you?"

(He was going to fall for this, he is too damn predictable)

"Yes, I believe you do…or, you did"

He pulled up a chair

"I see"

"What an interesting book you have there"

I then glanced down to see what I was reading and to my absolute horror, I realised I was reading the Kama Sutra.

"Never knew you were into that kind of stuff Granger"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Mr….?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, I like my lattes with skim milk and shaken, not stirred"

"Malfoy, Malfoy…where do I know that name from…"

He smirked. Goddamit, I thought we would be over that. He bloody well smirked. He hasn't changed a bit.

"You smirked"

"I thought you would now remember me"

"Now, please, why are you talking to me?"

"Because I like you Granger, I always have"

"Sure"

"What are you doing here anyway Granger, don't you have a job to go to, a boyfriend…friends?"

"You killed my friends" I sneered

"I see, you remember me now"

"How could I forget?"

"Join me for dinner sometime"

"We only just met"

He smirked at my…joke

"Well you see Granger, I find you quite interesting. I believe that you and I could get on quite well"

"Get it on where, face to face or hip to hip?"

"Funny, Granger, Funny"

"I'll tell you what, Malfoy. Meet me here same time tomorrow and then we will see where we go from there?"

"Sounds like we have a plan?"

Don't I know it Malfoy, don't I know it.

"Yes, a plan"

He then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, and turned and walked out the door. He was the same arrogant prick. He always will be. As soon as he was out of sight I wiped his small trace of saliva off my cheek. Goddamb him for being so cute. Goddamb him for being irresistible. You see, I can play my part. What my body language and facial expressions say are never the truth.

Deep inside, (although I never would admit it), I wanted to lunge at him, grab him by the collar and punch him, punch him until my hands were numb. How dare he act all cool after what he did to my life? After killing my two best friends? How dare he play Casanova! He had no right, no right at all.

You see, denial is a fantastic thing. At first, you actually believe the lies you are telling yourself, and then, you're good for nothing conscience has to kick in. Then, you realise the truth. If it wasn't for my fucking conscience, I wouldn't have been in the position I was in on that very day.

_**The Next Day**_

He went home to one of his whores. I knew he would. So damn predictable. Men, Merlin, I hate the sight of them. Play with women's hearts and throw them away like an old rug. Pigs. Arse-holes. Dick-heads. Jerks. Yet, they are beautiful, beautiful creatures.

He got there at four, on the dot. But, my 'character' had to play hard to get. He had to come to me. Fool.

I arrived ten minutes late. Of course.

"I should have known you run on Woman Standard Time"

"Funny, Malfoy, funny"

"Aren't I just?" He thought he was being funny, he thought he was being charming. And then I realised, was my character to fall for this? This pig? This monster?

"Now, Granger, I made us reservations"

"Reservations?"

"Yes, reservations"

He looked down my cleavage. Pig.

"For where might I ask?"

"Your favourite restaurant"

"And how would you know what my favourite restaurant is?"

"I did my research"

As have I.

He took my hand and pulled me out the door. Once we were outside, we apparated (to my surprise) my favourite restaurant.

"We have quite a predicament Malfoy"

"And what is this?"

"This is a formal restaurant"

"Yes, and?"

"I am wearing jean, sandals and a top for the beach"

"I am aware of that"

"So what are you going to do about it, Malfoy?"

He was still holding my hand, and he started pulling me towards the door. Once we were inside he walked up to the man that would direct us to the seats.

"Malfoy I presume?" He asked Draco.

"Yes"

"This way please"

And instead of directing us towards the tables, he led us to a door at the end of the hallway.

"Ms. Granger, if you please"

He ushered me into the room and closed the door after me.

"You may have a pick of any of these dresses and shoes. You may keep them after that. For, Mr. Malfoy has already paid for it"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You may have a pick – "

"No, I head exactly what you said. So, I keep the outfit. Malfoy paid for my outfit?"

"Yes"

"I never expected this"

"Take your time ma'am"

He walked out the room, closing the door behind him which left me to wonder through all the hangers. I couldn't believe that Malfoy would do this for me. Sure, he was an arrogant jerk, but I never realised he would go this far to impress a girl…unless he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

And then I realised it.

By buying me dinner, and a (by the looks of it) a very expensive outfit, was he expecting me to do him a 'favour'? What was I, one of his prostitutes? I nearly fell for his trap! I have to play cool.

Then I realised I had an even bigger task in front of me, what was I to wear?

After at least half and hour of searching through hangers and shoe cupboards, I found my perfect outfit. It was green and made out of many different materials. At the top, was a bustier, which ended at my waist and down from my waist was flowing, silky material. I piked out a pair of dark green heels with diamonds on top of them. I had to admit, I did look pretty damn good. I missed dressing up. Every girl likes to do it. But as I said before, I don't have the time anymore for frivolous activities.

I walked out the door to find him in a suit. And he did look handsome. Although, beauty is only skin deep.

"Granger, you look absolutely stunning"

After he said those words, I was transfixed. My whole plan suddenly flew out the window. Hard to get was too hard to play. He wanted me, and I would let him have me, although, not just yet.

"Not to bad yourself, Malfoy"

He took my hand and led me back down the hallway to wear a man directed us to a table that had a view of a lake and the sunset. I had to admit, this was probably the most romantic night of my life. I suddenly had daydreams of him proposing, marriage and children. I shook them from my mind. I was not to be one of his whores.

"So Granger, tell me about yourself"

A/N: Well what do you think? Do you like Herms cynical, or do you want her to be all lovely dovey? I think eventually she shall become the latter…although, it wouldn't hurt to know what you all think.   
xoxo


	4. Apologies

Chapter Four: Apologies

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter etcetera etcetera. If we did, we would be so rich that we would have time to write fanfics!

**A/N: Hey, thanks to our reviewers…**

**Recap**_: He took my hand and led me back down the hallway to wear a man directed us to a table that had a view of a lake and the sunset. I had to admit, this was probably the most romantic night of my life. I suddenly had daydreams of him proposing, marriage and children. I shook them from my mind. I was not to be one of his whores. _

"_So Granger, tell me about yourself"_

OoOoOo

Dear Merlin, what was I supposed to say, supposed to do. Sure, I had it all planned out; play hard to get, fool around with him a bit, make him trust me, get my information and then kill him. But now, now that I was actually in the situation, my head told me to do one thing, and my heart another, and _why _is it that the heart always overrules the head?

"Well, I work for the ministry…"

"What do you do there?"

"Nothing much, mostly paperwork…" liar.

"I see. But somehow, I feel that you should be doing better then just paperwork"

"It's a good job, really it is, good pay, good area…"

"Don't lie to yourself Granger, it gets you no-where"

"And what does it matter to you what I am doing for a day job"

"We both know your better then that, it's either that you don't have the guts to get what you want, or, you are lying to me"

I rolled my eyes at him, and, of course he smirked. But, not one of those 'I'm better then you' smirks, it was a smirk out of satisfaction…as if he was almost trying to smile.

And then he did something that I never expected him to do. Truth be told, I thought that another rise of Voldemort was more likely then what he did next.

"Hermione"

"Yes…Draco"

"Forgive me"

"For what?"

"I am sorry I killed your friends. So, so sorry"

"I don't know what to say"

"Say you accept my apology"

"You and I both know I can never do that"

"Hermione, I know you will never believe me. I was under the Imperius curse. I swear. I swear, how do you think I got off scot free?"

"Malfoy…I"

He then took hold of my hand across the table and started stroking it.

"I didn't want to. I am too much of a coward to kill"

"This is very out of character Malfoy"

"Granger, you don't even know me, so never assume what is in character and what is"

Our dinner then came and every so often, I could swear he was looking up at me._ This isn't school _I scolded myself in my head. _Its not as if your something totally forbidden, Goddamit, your on a date with him, so stop acting as if it matters_.

By the time we had finished our meal, we could have been flirting, but, you can never tell what is a flirtatious comment and what is malicious when it comes to Draco Malfoy.

We had covered many comments…the death of his parents…his huge fortune…how 'beautiful' I am… I wasn't even sure who I was talking to anymore. Draco wasn't acting like Draco. He had charm and flare, he was spontaneous, and he had charisma. He had a smile.

As we were walking out the door, he grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"Hermione, you may not think it, but I actually like you. Your not one of those…girls. Your more then that. Your intelligent, and witty and beautiful. Please, don't think I'm going to try and charm you into my bed and never call you again. I am no fool, I know what you think of me. And besides Granger, I know you like me" He said with a wink.

_Goddamit, now I know why they call it the 'Malfoy Charm'_

"I'll aparate you to your doorstep"

"This must be new for you Malfoy, your not apparating with a women onto yours"

He smirked at me and laughed at my comment.

"Yes, this is new for me. And I'm hopping it wont get old either"

And with a sudden pop, I found myself on my doorstep with Malfoy very close to my face.

"One kiss Malfoy, just one kiss"

"Just one"

He was then at very close proximity to me, dangerously close. And if it weren't for my mission, I would have hexed him into the next millennium.

We then started to kiss. It was a great kiss. A real kiss. Sure, Ron was a good kisser, although he was nothing compared to this. Our tongues were swirling around each others, battling for dominance, and, as stubborn as I was, I let him have his way with his tongue.

We stood on my doorstep for many minutes, playing tonsil hockey. It was till then I thought I was bad at sport.

"Goodnight Granger"

And with that, he was gone.

**A/N: Well, there you go, please tell us what you think! Have any ideas?**


End file.
